After Potions
by ChocolateSins
Summary: Harry and Draco have detention. PWP pretty much. Drarry, Yaoi, don't like, don't read, simple as that. If anyone objects to this pairing, keep it to yourself, you're in the wrong place.


"I am very disappointed in you boys; I would have expected such a thing from you, Mr. Potter, but Malfoy….. Minus 20 points from Gryffindor, ten from Slytherin." Professor Snape said to both the blond and brunette that were stuck in the potion room for detention. Harry didn't see how docking an extra ten points from his house was fair, especially since they had done the same thing, but he had a theory that Snape had it out for him. They hadn't even done anything too horrible, just sending messages to each other, which most thought it was just hate mail for each other, when that was the furthest from the truth. It was a bit of good luck that Draco had disintegrated the message he was getting from Harry without Snape noticing, neither of the boys wanted their secret to be known.

"Now, as far as your punishment…scrub down the caldrons, stack the books, sort the ingredients…" Both boys sort of drifted off into their own thoughts as Snape rambled on with the list of chores. Why did every word out of this man's mouth sound like a lecture? In the middle of the listing, one of the portraits behind the potions master cleared his throat to get Snape's attention.

"What is it!" Snape turned on the man in the picture."

"It's time for your staff meeting with the Headmaster." The man said before walking out of the picture. Now when this portrait left, it was almost guaranteed that he would be gone for an hour or more. Snape was currently growling, marching out of his classroom mumbling to himself.

Draco rolled his eyes as he watched the professor take his leave, turning back to see Harry actually starting on their chores.

"Just what I'd expect from you Potter, trying so hard to be the good boy."

"I have to try hard, I'm not Snape's favorite." Harry retorted, cleaning the inside of a caldron and not noticing Draco walking up behind him.

"You're Dumbledore's favorite." The young Malfoy said when he was right behind the brunette, suddenly wrapping his arms around Harry's chest, pulling him back so he was leaning against him. "And mine." He whispered into Harry's ear.

"Not now Malfoy, we have chores to do, and if they're not done when Snape gets back, he'll personally kill us, or should I say me."

"He'll be gone for at least an hour…we have time." Draco's hand moved down the, now thinking, Potter's stomach, pulling his shirt up. "So how about it Potter, unless you're scared." This taunting tone quickly set Harry off.

"I am NOT scared." He snapped at the blond, gasping quietly as said blond started stroking around his navel. With this position he could do nothing but let Malfoy have his way with him, which wasn't exactly what Harry wouldn't call a pleasant thing. Okay, it was more than pleasant, but the two were rivals after all, even in something like this.

"Good, it wouldn't be as fun if you were." Draco pulled off his boyfriend's cloak, unbuttoning and unzipping Harry's pants in the process and moving a hand into them. Harry let out a soft moan, his breaking picking up some as Malfoy moved his hand into his boxers and started pumping his length. The blond Slytherin smiled evilly before squeezing, causing Harry's moans to rise in volume.

"Quiet Potter or we might get caught."

"I-It'd be your fault!" Of course, these two never got caught, there had been some close calls though, like right before Quiditch games between their houses, or any other games, in the bathroom, in both of their common rooms, and even outside in the open one night. But it wasn't always Draco dominating, whoever acted first, that was their rule. They had actually been dating since their second year,but dated other people to seem straight, and so far it worked. The entire school thought they hated each other, and all this time they had been dating for three years.

Draco stopped his hand long enough to undo his own pants, kissing the side of Harry's neck as he started moving his hand again. He managed to see a bright blush on Harry's face, which in his opinion looked cute with the glasses. Feeling sorry for having to make fun of them with others around, he ran a thumb over the leaking tip and applied a bit of pressure as he sped his hand up. Harry had to bite his lip hard to hold back his moans. Malfoy smiled at this, stopping to pull the brunette's pants and boxers down below his knees before moving his pants and boxers down as well. Knowing they might not have much time left, Malfoy went to their back up plan and covered Harry's mouth. This was the only warning he got before the blond forced his way into him, almost screaming from it even while being muffled. Draco did hold still for a little bit, kissing Harry's neck'repeativly to show his apology. A lot of the time things went like this, rough, fast, but still sweet, and others thought all Draco thought of was himself. Draco let Harry adjust to him before pulling out a bit and thrusting back in, finding the right angle to assault the other's prostate. Within minutes Draco had to keep him boyfriend's mouth tightly covered to reduce the noise, losing his own mind as it was. Now it was time for their other game of rivalry, who can make the other come first. Believe it or not, Harry was the one to start this game, rocking his hips to meet each of Draco's thrusts. Determined not to lose like last time, the young Slytherin moved his hand down and once again started pumping the Gryffindor's swollen cock, earning quiet screams in response. Draco soon started thrusting harder, feeling himself starting to approach his climax, In the back of his mind, he knew nither would last much longer, this leading him to squeeze a little as he moved his hand up and down Harry's cock. Harry screamed louder, still being muffled by Draco's hand as he came. Hot and tight muscle closed around the blond's dick, forcing him to come a few thrusts later.

Both boys stayed like that for a bit, Draco pulling out after they caught their breath and watching some of his come fall down Harry's theighs. With a kind smile, Draco made Harry turn around so he could kiss him properly, helping him pull his pants back up before doing the same for himself.

"We….we really do have to clean up now." Harry said after a moment, blushing and looking off to the side.

"In a bit." Malfoy kissed him again, running his tongue over Harry's bottom lip to ask for permission. As soon as it was granted, Draco practically shoved his tongue into the brunette's mouth, starting a rough battle of dominance that ended with sweet and tender kisses over the young Potter's face, lips, and neck.

Fully aware that they had chores to do, Draco worked to quickly clean the potion master's desk, which Harry had been leaning against while Draco had been fucking him. Harry, meanwhile, was finishing their other chores, quickly moving to the ingrediant cabinet and started sorting. Draco soon went over to help, looking to his boyfrient and smiling when Harry looked at him and blushed. When professor snape returned to the dungeon a little under ten minutes later, seeming to be in an even more foul mood than usual, the boys had sorted through half the cabinet.

"You two, out now!" Detention's over!" Snape ordered with such venom, both boys broke into a run to grab their things and run out of the dungeon. While they were running they looked to each other.

"Do you think Snape would be mad if he ever found out you were gay?" Harry asked with a sly smile.

"Probably, but he'd be furious is he found out you came on his desk." Harry blushed a bright red, both slowing down as they approached the corner where they'd have to part ways.

"Meet up again later?" Malfoy asked.

"Of course."

"Same time and place?"

"Yeah, the clock tower is a safe place…but I'm topping next time."

"If you think you can Potter." Malfoy teased.

"You know I can…" Harry looked around before stealing a small kiss from the blond.

"Until next time, Malfoy." He said before running off to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah…until next time Potter." Draco said to himself, smiling while lightly touching his lips. He shook his head and switched to his normal cocky smile.


End file.
